


Twilight of the Golden Avenger

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to comfort his friend, Steve returns to Tony. Little did he know that it would be their last time spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the Golden Avenger

“We all need family. The Avengers are yours.”

The words ran through Steve’s mind as he held Tony close, trying to comfort the broken man. His heart ached for Tony…he had been through so much. The Avengers were family, yet who had been there for Tony during his struggle with PTSD? Who had called to make sure he was okay? Steve had noticed him progressively getting worse and worse since the battle in New York. Subtle changes like the seemingly permanent dark circles under his eyes, paler skin, constant fatigue, and smiles that didn’t quite reach his normally vibrant eyes. Once or twice, Steve had to catch Tony before he toppled over due to dizzy spells, but Tony had shrugged it off and Steve never pursued the matter.

It wasn’t until he’d received a tearful phone call from Tony a week after the events in Siberia that Steve began to realize how much distress his fellow teammate was in. Tony was back at his mansion, alone and desperate. He still hadn’t recovered, emotionally or physically, from their fight and wanted to see Steve. With the help of T’Challa, Steve was able to get a fast, private flight back to the States. When he arrived at Tony’s house, Tony practically fell into his arms.

“You came,” he sobbed, wrapping his arms around Steve and burying his tear-stained face into his chest. 

“Of course,” Steve said, blinking back tears and gently running his fingers through Tony’s dark hair. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Steve pulled away and looked into Tony’s eyes.

“I was the leader of the Avengers and it was my job to make sure everyone was okay. I failed.” Steve said. “Will you forgive me?”

“It’s all kind of embarrassing on my end,” Tony said, trying to force a grin. “I’m a billionaire. I have it better than everyone else. I should just---“

“Tony, don’t do this to yourself. All the money in the world can’t erase the pain you’ve endured. You need help. As your friend, I promise to be there for you every step of the way.”

This time, Tony really smiled. It was small, but genuine. Steve saw a flicker of relief and hope in his eyes. Tony spoke, trying not to cry again. “Thank you, Steve. And I’m sorry for everything. I try---I really do. Everything I did was to help the Avengers. You’re some of the only true friends I have.” His voice began to crack. “I—I love you all so much.” 

They embraced again and when they drew away from eachother, Tony seemed much more upbeat and relaxed. 

“Are you hungry? I can make some dinner, Cap.” 

“Sure, that sounds great.”

Steve followed him into the kitchen. Tony opened the fridge and was about to reach for something when he gasped sharply and began to sway on his feet. Steve hurried over and caught him before he fell. 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, trying to remain calm. He put a hand on Tony’s forehead. His skin was pale and clammy. 

“Always,” Tony said, his voice strained. “Just a bit light-headed. Need to sit down for a minute…” 

Steve gathered Tony in his arms and carefully carried him to a large armchair. He gently set him down and draped a nearby blanket over his legs. 

“You need to see a doctor.”

Tony waved his hand in dismissal. “Really, Steve. I’m fine. I only got three hours of sleep last night.”

“That doesn’t sound ‘fine.’ Maybe we should go to bed. I ate plenty of food on the plane and I don’t want you running yourself into the ground anymore.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Tony nodded. Steve made sure Tony drank a full glass of water, then said goodnight. Sighing, he settled down into an impossibly comfortable, king-sized bed in the guest room. He felt a little bit better after talking to Tony, but the man’s deteriorating health worried him. How long had this been happening? He’d insist on Tony setting up an appointment with a physician first thing in the morning...and he definitely wouldn’t take no for an answer this time. Eventually, he dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

***

Steve woke to screaming sometime after midnight. He tried to jump out of bed, but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor with a thud. His brain was still half asleep and it took a minute to even remember where he was before he stumbled out of the door and down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Tony was thrashing around in his bed, crying out in terror. “Yinsen! Yinsen!”

Steve quickly turned on the bedside lamp. “Tony!” he said loudly, grabbing Tony’s shoulders and shaking him. “Wake up…it’s okay. It’s just a dream.” 

Tony stopped moving and opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up, struggling to catch his breath. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands. 

Steve wrapped an arm around him. “Don’t apologize. I know what it’s like. The war haunts my dreams nearly every night.” 

“Will you stay with me?” Tony asked softly.

“Always.” 

Steve turned off the light and drew the blankets around them before pulling Tony into his arms. 

***

When morning came, Steve opened his eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. His arms were sore from sleeping in an odd position, but he didn’t mind. It had helped Tony drift back to sleep and that’s all that mattered. When Steve looked down at Tony, he felt the blood drain from his face. Tony’s skin was as white as porcelain and he wasn’t breathing.

“Tony?” Steve said, his heart pounding. He felt for a pulse, but got nothing. “Please, no. Don’t do this to me, Tony!” 

After failing to resuscitate Tony himself, he ran into the kitchen and called for an ambulance. Deep down inside, he knew it was far too late. He returned to the bedroom and cradled Tony’s cold body, crying harder than he ever had in his life. 

*** 

The paramedics weren’t able to save him. Anthony Edward Stark was pronounced dead. When Steve talked to Natasha later that day, she hesitantly told him about Tony’s recurring health problems. Despite her pleas for him to follow through with his doctors, he’d pushed it aside in favor of his almost fanatical devotion to the Avengers. 

“Why didn’t the team know? Why didn’t we help?” Steve said. They were standing on the balcony and gazing out over the city. 

“It’s not your fault.” Natasha said, leaning her head on his shoulder. “He didn’t want anyone to know.” 

Nothing she said could console him. He was angry with himself for never taking the time to ask how Tony was doing on a deeper level. And now he was gone. 

“I’m so sorry, my friend,” he whispered up at the clear, blue sky. “I’ll never forget you.”


End file.
